ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Ali/Gallery
This is the gallery of Ali. Early Drafts 1488014_981302725273204_972734905276926194_n.jpg 535354_981287951941348_1679224023905321988_n.jpg 12465858_981288931941250_5186130433614316056_o.jpg 1017714_981287945274682_8400024120076623674_n.jpg 10258284_981288935274583_4966497431632716640_o.jpg 921108_981288928607917_2401982386711241079_o.jpg 12401912_981288925274584_7200556965233652274_o.jpg 10636857_981363948600415_4532895736700180068_o.jpg 10658840_981288858607924_7735812754872871732_o.jpg Promotional Images Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Watak Ejen Ali.png New Ejen Ali Characters.jpg MATA Secret Files - 1.jpg Ejen Ali and Ejen Bakar.jpg|MISSION: EVEN AliSaltyFace.jpg Ejen Ali Characters.png Ejen Ali Icon.jpg Ejen Ali in Baju Melayu.jpg|Ali wearing Baju Melayu Ejen Ali Raya Selfie.jpg|Ali taking a selfie with Comot in Hari Raya Ejen Ali Raya Poster.jpg ComotseeingAlisleeping.jpg EjenAliYoyo.png Ali and his mother.jpg|Like mother, like son Ejen Ali IRIS Icon.jpg Ejen Ali FFM28.jpg Ali, Alicia, Bakar and Jenny.jpg Inside of New Energy Power Plant.jpg Ali vs Dos.jpg c Ali and Alicia Episode 7.jpg Ali and Comot Episode 8.jpg Ali and Rizwan.png Ejen Ali Meme.jpg Ali Using IRIS.jpg Ali and Bakar.jpg Ali, Comot and Mamee Monster.jpg Episode 10 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 1.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 2.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 3.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 4.jpg Ejen Ali Profile Picture 5.jpg Ali staring at mirror.jpg Episode 11 Image 2.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Ejen Ali Biodata.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Poster.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 9 Days_Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 8 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 7 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 6 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 5 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 - 2 Days Left.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 2 - Esok.jpg Ejen Ali Season 2 Cinema Screening Poster.jpg Screenshots Videos Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg 13125018 1070168446386631 6307124610606702521 n.jpg 05.jpg AliandAliciaSlingshots.jpg|Ali's Slingshot in Ejen Ali Teaser Number Two, compared with Alicia's Slingshot Ejen Ali and Ejen Comot (2).png Ali Sleeping.jpg Ali With His Data.jpg Ali Shocked.jpg Ejen Ali Icon2.jpg 06.jpg 07.jpg 01.jpg Ejen Ali In Action.gif 02.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-30-14h25m55s234.png|Ejen Ali is giving the "Hari Raya" mission Ejen Ali MISI RAYA.jpg Episodes Ali Sleeping In His Room.jpg Rizwan takna.jpg Ejen Ali.jpg Ali Shocked By His Father.jpg Bedroom.png|Ali's room Ali Screaming.jpg Riding Scooter.jpg Scooter.png Ali Say Shh...jpg Ali sepatu.jpg Ali Finding Eraser.jpg Puan Munah Mad To Ali.jpg Ali Hiding In Toilet.jpg Shit!.jpg Ali Waving To Viktor.jpg Ali Shocked After Look Bakar.jpg Ali & Bakar Walking.jpg Ali Enters To The Shop.jpg Bakar Following Ali.jpg Ali Choosing Food.jpg Ali Looking Bakar.jpg Ali Asking Bakar What Happening.jpg Bakar Asking Something To Ali.jpg There Is No.jpg|"There is no." Ali Shocked After Saying Dangerous.jpg Ali Look To The Dos Feet.jpg Trez Checking Ali's Bag.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-28-16h32m49s296.png|Ali holds the IRIS. For the first time. Ali Look To The Dos.jpg Ali Ready To Scene.jpg Ali Scaning.jpg Dos & Ali Fighting.png Ali Did It Fight Dos.png Ali With The Fire Background.jpg Ali what.jpg Ali Sleeping With Smiling.jpg Uncle!.png Bakar Waking Up Ali.png AliAliciaViktorduringrecess.jpg Ali Hiding.jpg Ali With I.R.I.S.jpg Ejen Ali on duty.png|Ali's first mission in MISSION: ALPHA 09.jpg Ali Look To Bakar.jpg Alidoinghisworksheet.jpg Oh My God!.png Ali Trying Focus.png Ali With White Lightning.png Alisurroundedbyrobots.jpg 10 1.jpg Ali Looking To The Alicia.png What?.jpg|"What?" AliViktorEp3.jpg|Ali and Viktor 13691085 285035711852046 5449599710770417691 o.jpg|Ali's full name: Ali bin Ghazali Ali Grouch.jpg Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Drawing.jpg Alicia Blur.jpg Alicia Smiling.jpg Ali Fainted.jpg Ali Almost Sleeping.jpg Ali Look Mia Walking.png Ali Shocked After Looking Mia.png "Why you following me?".png Ali Throw Letter From Mia.png Ali Gasps.png Alicia Hand.png Alicia Looking Curious.png "You're the agent?!".png Ali Gasps 2.png "This is the last warning!".png Ali & Alicia Mad.png Ali Fall On Floor.png Ali Fall To Floor.jpg Ali Grouch To Alicia.jpg Alicia & Ali Grouch.jpg Ali mad to Alicia.jpg Alicia if she knew she would be mad.jpg Alicia hah.jpg Alicia wants to jump.jpg Bakar Alicia waiting.jpg 03.jpg 11 1.jpg "Oi! It's mine!".png Alicia & Ali Fearing.png Bakar Protected Ali.png "Uncle...".png All Sad.png Ali & Alicia Sad.png Ali Look To The General Rama.png Ali & Alicia Look To The Bakar Snoring.png Everybody Looking Bakar.png Afterthemission.jpg Ali Look To The Jenny.png Ali Smile To Jenny.png Ali Look To The Alicia While Grouch.png Everybody In Sports.png Ali & Viktor VS Alicia & Mia.png Ali Grouch.png Alicia Shocked.png Ali Out His Tongue.png Ali & Alicia Smile.png Ejen Ali, Bakar and Jenny Ep 3.jpg Ali Scaning For Opening.jpg Ali Feel Boring.jpg Ali Ready To Action.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h27m23s459.png|Ali with Bakar and Alicia at MATA Labu running around.jpg Alifeelingsad.jpg Atlas.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-11-21h16m07s299.png ComothidingfromAli.jpg Weareateam.jpg Ali On Time.jpg Viktor's Reaction Episode 5.jpg Ali Holding Comot.jpg Ali Sigh.jpg It's Not Me!.jpg|"It's not me!" Alicia Adding Grounded To Ali.jpg Ali Taking Garbage.jpg Ali Feel Hungry.jpg For Me?.jpg|"For me?" Ali Eating Sarsi Chocolate.jpg Alicia & Ali Get Ready.png Alicia & Ali Get Ready 2.png Alicia, Ali, Bakar & Jenny Look To The Cockroach.png Alicia & Ali Look To The Bakar.png Bakar & Ali Running.png Ali Look To The Dos & Trez In Hologram.png 61.jpg 62.jpg Secret Camera.jpg Jenny, Alicia, Ali, Cockroach & Bakar.jpg 55.jpg WeshouldletComotjoinus.jpg Ali Feet.jpg Ali thrown to the floor.jpg Ali Playing Tablet.jpg Alicia & Ali Screaming.png Alicia Grouch, Ali Smile Nervous.png Ali Feel Sick.png Ali Showing Green Box.png Alicia Mad To Ali.png Alicia!.png|"Alicia!" Ali Gasp.png Ali Look To The Alicia.png Ali Look To The Alicia 2.png Ali Saving Alicia.png Ali Saving Alicia 2.png Ali Success Saving Alicia.png Ali Feeling Hurt.png Alicia Crying.png Are You Crying?.png Ali After Hit By Alicia.png Ali & Viktor Victory.png Ali Running To M.A.T.A.png Ali In Librarian.png Alicia Taking A Book For Ali.png Ali Smile 2.png Ali After Stumbled The Rock.png Ali Want To Stand Up.png "Only that?".png "Only that? You said?!".png Ali Rescuing Comot.png "It's broken.".png Ali Smile Nervous To Syed.png Syed, Ali, Shaun Reaction Before Puan Munah Mad.png Ali Sigh.png M.A.T.A. Calling Ali.png "Hi!".png "Syed & Shaun chasing me.".png Ali Confused About Alicia.png Alicia & Ali Walking.png Ali Thinking Alicia.png Ali & Alicia Shocked.png Ali Sleeping In Class.png Ali Scared To Puan Munah.png Ali Grounded By Puan Munah.png "You don't have to sad anymore.".png Ali Smile While Hanging Lollipop.png Ali Like Rizwan.png Ali And Wak musang.jpg Ali Smiling After Wake Up.png White Teeth.png Ali Smiling 3.png Ali just woke up.jpg Ali just woke up 2.jpg Ali Wants To Look Bakar.png Ali& Viktor.jpg Look Out!.png Ali Using I.R.I.S.png Ali Arrive In Factory.png Ali Ready To Attack Rizwan.png Jenny And Ali.jpg Ali Smile.png Ali Look To The Left.png Uoqwuqoueoqdfkshfdksjmcbzmc.png Baik cigu.jpg Kenapa apa kau buat.jpg Iris konon.jpg Ali mad.jpg Ali hah.jpg Jet Almost Shooting By Roza.png Khai & Ali Laugh.png Jet, Iman, Moon, Comot, Ali & Khai.png Jet, Iman, Ali, Moon & Jet.png Ali Look To Rudy.png Khai, Moon, Ali, Comot, Jet & Iman.png Moon & Ali.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Iman Talking To Ali.png Moon, Ali & Jet.png Iman, Khai, Jet, Comot, Ali & Moon.png Khai, Ali & Roza.png Alicia, Mika, Khai, Ali, Roza & Zass.png Ali Hologram.png Khai & Ali.png Rudy, Mika, Khai, Alicia, Iman, Ali, Moon, Jet, Roza, Chris, Bulat, Zass, Leon & Bakar.png Ejen Iman ali moon jet.jpg Ejen jet moon Ali iman.jpg Moon & Iman Watching Jet.png Iman & Moon Look To The Ali.png Winner!.png ???.png Ali, Moon, Jet & Iman Sad.png 5 Hero.png Ali, Bakar, Comot, Alicia & Zass In CCTV.png Ali Looking For Comot.png Ali Almost Fall.png Ali In A Train.png Ali geliat Rudy sama alica.png Ali Thinking About Rudy.png Ali Trying To Focus.png Ali Using His I.R.I.S.png Ali Defeated The Robot.png Ali Queer Face.png Rudy & Ali.png Ali Confused.png Ali In The Data.jpg Comot, Ali & Viktor.jpg Ali Mimicking Rudy.jpg Ali Thinking If Geetha Mad.png E khai Kau ok.jpg Ali Running While Smile.png Ali Smile To Alicia.png "How about?".png Looking For Atlas.png Geetha, Khai & Ali.png Alimot.png alisexywiththeiris.png alifocusedonit.png Ali nempel di mobil.png Aku cakap betul betul lah.png Ali lari sambil nagis.png Ali pake iris yang lain ma diem.png Comell budak marah.jpg All hem.png Semua ya marah ke Ali.png KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-13-17.png|Ali haaa? KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-16-25.jpg|Ali throw his tablet KMPlayer 2018-02-25 09-20-49.jpg All character.jpg Ejen Ali Misi Kembali.jpg "Naisu!".png Iman, Moon, Khai & Ali Coughing.png Ali Shocked.png Ali Terrified.png Moon attac analogman.png KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-30-03.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-32-12.jpg Ali mari degan kitorang.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27 05-35-41.jpg KMPlayer 2018-02-27_07-58-28.jpg Ali and roza and Rudy and jet mad to Ali.jpg Aku aku tak tahu nak macam mana nak cakap lagi.jpg Ali Punch By Alicia.png Watching Leon.png Ali, Alicia & Chris.png Ali, Alicia & Chris 2.png Alicia Giving Advice To Ali.png Zass, Ali, Alicia & Chris Get Ready.png Ali Won't To Rudy.png Ali again.jpg Rizwan Attack Ali.png Ali sakit.jpg Puan munah and Ali.jpg Ali sekolah.jpg Ali em.jpg Ali alone.jpg Ali bin Ghazali.jpg Ali hah Ghzali.jpg Ali hem to comot.jpg Ejen jet chris Ali mika rudy roza.jpg Jet & Chris LOL.png Everyone Discussion.png Everyone Discussion 2.png Ali macam susah nak percaya.png Ali macam susah nak bercaya.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul.png Ali ejen Rizwan betul betul percaya kan Uno.png Ali our enemies have become strong.png Moon he does not think he is a bad man.png Moon Hah!.png Rudy or not.png Moon And Ali Hah!.png alidontbeangry3.png|Ali can't handle about Rudy's behaviour. Ali_attack_Alicia.jpg Bakar wak musang ali and comot.jpg Ali And karya.jpg Bakar ali And alicia.jpg Karya and ali.jpg Karya and karya sword and ali.jpg Karya and yoyo's ali.jpg Ali and comot.jpg Karya & ali.jpg Alicia and ali.jpg Viktor look to the ali.jpg Ali and alicia.jpg Ali and his yoyo.jpg Alicia and ali stand.jpg All droid off.jpg Ali kick trez face.jpg Ali & alicia.jpg Ali talking to alicia.png Ali look to the Buster Droid.jpg Ali look to The Jenny.jpg Ali fly.JPG jenny Category:Character Galleries Category:Gallery